Sonny with a chanceThe ride of a Lifetime
by maggie-mae-pie
Summary: What will happen when Chad and Sonny win a vacation giveaway? Will there be hatred or will there be love? A Channy fanfic. My first fanfic so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance... sadly *tear*

* * *

Chapter 1

Sonny's Point of view

"All actors, actresses and stage crews please report to the parking lot! Today Mr. Condor will be choosing the winners of the hot air balloon ride." Boomed the loud speaker.

As I walked to the parking lot with my cast from So Random!, Niko and Grady talked about cheese flavored fro yo, Tawni was putting on more makeup, Zora thinking about all she heard when she was up in the vents, and all I thought about me hopefully winning and Chad losing, but at the back of my mind a little voice said, "Don't lie to yourself, you know you want Chad to win and who knows maybe he'll ask you out!" another voice replied and it said, "Psh like he'll ever ask me out and also I don't think he even like, likes me!" As the voices argued in my head, I pulled myself into a flashback.

*Early this week*

I walked with Tawni to the cafeteria and saw a huge box that said win a majestical ride on air; I always wanted to ride a hot air balloon! As I squealed for joy, I didn't notice Chad coming in. "Monroe"

"Cooper" I replied, watching Tawni walked away with a disgusted face.

"So are going to sign up for the hot air balloon ride?"

"Yeah, of course I am, I never got to ride on yet. And I always wanted to!" I walked up to the signup sheet and placed my name into the giant container with the others. Then I asked him, "So are you signing up to?"

Smiling he answered, "Yeah I am seems like fun a ride." As he also signed up and placed his into the giant container.

Wow, I thought he was being so nice to me right now I wondered what got into him. Then without thinking I blurted out, "Great, I was hoping you would say that! Then if we both win, we would have so much fun together-"Finally I stopped, I then felt my cheeks knowing that I blushed red with embarrassment, and if I had gone on it would have turned into one of my stupid daydreams about Chad and I being together, I shivered at the thought. I looked at his dreamy blue eyes to find them being amused but instead it shown happiness and a bit of curiosity, I wondered what could he be thinking this very moment.

He then started laughing at me and the he started to smirk, "So finally the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper has developed inside of you, Monroe!"

"What are you talking about? I only asked you about the hot air balloon!" I answered with my hands turning into fists.

"Your stupid cute- I-I mean bright red cheeks don't lie and I Chad Dylan Cooper do I repeat don not lie"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" I answered stomping my way to the lunch line. While Chad angrily walked out of the cafeteria.

*Back from the past*

Before I knew it we were already there. The crowd that consisted of the staff, actors and actresses, each time a new group would come; it would be engulfed by large crowd, waiting near the stage. This got bigger by the second. Then while waiting, I realized that Chad called my blush cute, well actually stupid but still cute, "Oh my gosh!" my mind said happily, but it was Chad, I can't possibly be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! But I was to angry at him to even notice him saying it. "Hey Sonny!" said a very familiar voice. I turned around to see who it was and of course, it was the three named, egotistical jerk throb.

Chad's Point of View

"Hey Chad! Are you excited, because I am! I hope I win though." She replied with her always cheery self.

"Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! There isn't really a surprise that I will most likely win, come on now it's Chad Dylan Cooper. And I will always win!" Ugh, why did I have to say that, now she'll be angry and now I won't be able to see her beautiful smile- wait did I just say beautiful? Well here comes the anger.

"Why can't you think of someone else to win for a change?"

"Because I know that I will always win!" Wow Chad really, you came up that?

"You know what? Whatever!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Oh are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" Soon after she said that a man walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention? Thank you and I would like to present the one and only Mr. Condor!"

While the audience clapped and cheered, Mr. Condor appeared on stage, "Thank you, and thank you all for coming to the annual vacation giveaway! And for the first time ever there will be four winners! Two from the stage crews and two from our actors and actresses!" after he said this the excitement of the crowd tripled.

* * *

(A/N) So how do you guys like it so far? I know, I know, I left you guys on a cliffy but hopefully you guys will love it. Be kind it's my first fanfic! Reviews are love!

~Maggie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own SWAC*tear*. O.O

* * *

Previously…..

"Hey Chad! Are you excited, because I am! I hope I win though." She replied with her always cheery self.

"Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! There isn't really a surprise that I will most likely win, come on now it's Chad Dylan Cooper. And I will always win!" Ugh, why did I have to say that, now she'll be angry and now I won't be able to see her beautiful smile- wait did I just say beautiful? Well here comes the anger.

"Why can't you think of someone else to win for a change?"

"Because I know that I will always win!" Wow Chad really, you came up that?

"You know what? Whatever!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Oh are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!" Soon after she said that a man walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention? Thank you and I would like to present the one and only Mr. Condor!"

While the audience clapped and cheered, Mr. Condor appeared on stage, "Thank you, and thank you all for coming to the annual vacation giveaway! And for the first time ever there will be four winners! Two from the stage crews and two from our actors and actresses!" after he said this the excitement of the crowd tripled.

Chapter 2:

Sonny Point of View

As the stage crew rolled out the huge -, excitement filled within me and my anger disappeared. Being a girl that believed in luck I crossed my fingers, as Mr. Condor picked the four names.

"And the winners are," He paused for dramatic effect, which made much more nervous! "Marshall Pike, Joy Bitterman, Chad Dylan Cooper and last but not least Sonny Monroe! Now please join me on the stage so you can receive your prizes." Everyone clapped and cheered, I was so shocked and happy that it didn't even register that I was one of the winners. Until Chad whispered into my ear, "Hello earth to Sonny! Didn't you hear your name, and of course mine being called up to the stage?" I turned to look at him which in my case was a terrible mistake because staring into those deep blue pools made my knees buckle. Luckily my luck was still there, and instead of getting up close and personal with the parking lot floor, Chad caught me. But as soon as my luck came, of course it left me once more, once he caught me he picked me up bridal style. Now here instead of standing up and thanking him, I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. And all I thought was wow, I can feel his biceps, oh my god he is so strong and why do I feel that I fit so perfectly in his arms? Wait a minute what am I thinking, it's Chad! The one with beautiful eyes, soft blonde hair and who is so stro- wait what just happened here?

Chad's Point of view

Her eyes got wide and she blinked in shock, of course she would she was in the arms of the greatest actor of our generation, she looked so cute when her big brown eyes went huge and those beautiful eyes made melt inside. Wait what am I saying Sonny's not cute, well not really… ugh stupid cute! After blinking a couple more she gain control over her body and jumped out of shock.

At the same time she smiled at me, oh how beautiful she looked when her face lit up or how in my arms she fit perfectly and how it seemed as if it was made for her, ugh here I go again, stupid cute! Anyways she leapt out my grasp and said, "Thanks Chad, if it wasn't for you I would have met the parking lot floor again!"

"You're always welcome Sonshi- Sonny!" Oh my god I was so close to calling her Sonshine which was my secret nickname for her. She looked confused at first then she started to smirk.

"Wait what were about to call me-" But luckily someone cleared their throat into the microphone. This made the both of us turn around to look at the stage. Marshall and Ms. Bitterman was already up there, with their prize in hand.

"Earth to you two; do you guys still want your prizes? Because I could always pick another two." Mr. Condor said in an annoyed voice. Sonny and I looked at each other and smiled an embarrassed smile, which caused us both to turn red.

"Come on Chad lets go up there before he takes our prizes away." With that she grabbed my hand and together we walked up the stage. I wonder if she also felt the strange tingeing sensation going up my arm.

Sonny Point of View

I grabbed his hand without thinking, and inside I was melting. I wonder if he also felt the strange tingeing sensation going up my arm. While making our way up to the stage I kept chanting in my head; keep it together Monroe, it's just Chad! Who am I kidding, its Chad, the most handsomest man I ever met! (A/N I'm not so sure if handsomest it even a word… hahahaha!:D) And what was he about to call me, if only Mr. Condor didn't interrupt us, but anyways how long were we staring into each other's eyes? I'll have to ask Tawni that later. As I finished this sentence in my head, I finally realized that we already made our way the stage.

"Congratulations to you Chad Dylan Cooper and to you also Sonny Monroe! Now here are your prizes." Wait why am I still holding Chad's hand and why hadn't he let go? Surprised at myself, I let go of his hand, trying not to look at him but he caught my eye. And he had the weirdest expression on his face and I have never seen it on him before. It was hurt and sad mixed together. I looked at my feet and wonder why though. As I looked up and received my prize, I took a glimpse of him and he no longer had that expression on his face but he had a smile on his face.

"Please give a round of applause to our four winners! Congratulations again!" He said into the microphone while the audience members clapped and cheered. As soon as they finished clapping and cheering, Mr. Condor called us backstage.

"Congratulations once more! Now we will have a meeting about all your jobs tomorrow during lunchtime and please make sure to be there, because if you aren't I will take away your prize and fire you! That is all I will see you guys tomorrow at our lunch meeting." After Mr. Condor left we all got scared of missing the meeting tomorrow. Soon after Marshall and Ms. Bitterman had to leave because he had a meeting and she had to correct papers. Which now left me with Chad, perfect and now I got him cornered I thought! I smiled at him mischievously and he gave me an odd look.

"Hey Chad!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" His facial expression looked as if I was some random crazy person. Well I am a random anyways.

"What do you mean I'm only smiling at you." I replied in my most innocent voice. But still smiling mischievously.

"Okay then, what do you want Monroe?"

"Well Cooper I want to ask you a question."

Chad's Point of View

Oh my god please doesn't ask about the nickname, please don't ask about the nickname, please don't ask about the nickname! I chanted over and over in my head. Come Cooper man up, keep it together.

"Well Sonny, you already did!" Nice save, CDC is back, now keep it together!

"Ugh! Really, Chad, really!" Man she is so cute when she uses my lines… stupid cute!

"Nobody uses my lines, Sonny!" Even though you say it so beautifully! No come on Cooper focus.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I already did! So ha!" She replied starting to get a little angry.

"You know what? Whatever!" I told her angrily and since I was getting angry I decided to start walking back to my room.

"Chad wait!" I heard her call after me, so I stopped and turned around. To find her right behind me, turns out she was following me.

"What Monroe?" I spat. She looked a little hurt and so I soften my expression. "I'm sorry Sonny I didn't mean to yell at you." She smiled at this. "So what was your question again?" Wait why did I say that? I just know she is going to ask about the nickname!

"Apology accepted, Chad. And anyways what did you call me a while ago after I fell?" At this point I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well…"

* * *

(A/N) So how do guys like it? Sorry I left you guys on a cliffy again! Sorry again I took so long on updates… I'm guessing writers block would be my number one explanation! Anyways would like to thank:

Starcatrose: Thanks for being the first to subscribe! You made my Day!:D

Emzlovesmidi: Thanks for being a subscriber like Starcatrose you also made my day!:D

Imelle333: Thank you for reviewing my story… even though you are the only one who reviewed my story… you, like the Starcatrose and Emzlovesmidi made my day!:D

Reviews are love!

~Maggie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm still wishing that I own SWAC! But of course I don't. =P

* * *

Previously…

Sonny Point of View

"Hey Chad!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" His facial expression looked as if I was some random crazy person. Well I am a random anyways.

"What do you mean I'm only smiling at you." I replied in my most innocent voice. But still smiling mischievously.

"Okay then, what do you want Monroe?"

"Well Cooper I want to ask you a question."

Chad's Point of View

Oh my god please doesn't ask about the nickname, please don't ask about the nickname, please don't ask about the nickname! I chanted over and over in my head. Come Cooper man up, keep it together.

"Well Sonny, you already did!" Nice save, CDC is back, now keep it together!

"Ugh! Really, Chad, really!" Man she is so cute when she uses my lines… stupid cute!

"Nobody uses my lines, Sonny!" Even though you say it so beautifully! No come on Cooper focus.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I already did! So ha!" She replied starting to get a little angry.

"You know what? Whatever!" I told her angrily and since I was getting angry I decided to start walking back to my room.

"Chad wait!" I heard her call after me, so I stopped and turned around. To find her right behind me, turns out she was following me.

"What Monroe?" I spat. She looked a little hurt and so I soften my expression. "I'm sorry Sonny I didn't mean to yell at you." She smiled at this. "So what was your question again?" Wait why did I say that? I just know she is going to ask about the nickname!

"Apology accepted, Chad. And anyways what did you call me a while ago after I fell?" At this point I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well…"

* * *

Chapter 3

Chad's Point of View

"Well what? Aren't you going to answer my question?" She answered smirking a little, making me blush harder. Little did she know that there was a war starting in my mind. The two voices argued back and forth whether I should tell her what I called her and whether I shouldn't. The war went on and I didn't know what to do! What's happening to you Cooper? Girls fall for you not you falling for them, now I am begging, which you know that I rarely do, just please keep it together! Come on you can do this-

"Hello Chad!" She said while waving her hand in front of my face trying to get me back to reality. I barely noticed that I spaced out, luckily I snapped out of it. Little did I realize that apparently I didn't snap out of it ALL!

"Yes Sonshine?" My eyes widened (a/n I don't really know if that's a real word, but my computer didn't correct me so maybe it is after all!:D) in horror, oh my god what I do! Now what am I going to do, first I called her my secret nickname without realizing and second now the girl of my dreams stood before me looking shocked! Wait what did I just call her? Oh come on stop lying to yourself you know for a fact that you really, really like her! Still she seemed frozen; aw man she's just staring at me with a shocked expression. Now this defiantly started to worry me, what if she never came out of this shock? No I never leave her in this state, I have to do something!

"Hello Sonny!" My voice cracking a bit. I tried once more. "Hello earth to Sonny!" I yelled at her. But still she stood there frozen; my brain was going into overload. I couldn't take it anymore and slowly I was pulled into blackness.

Sonny Point of View

"Yes Sonshine?" His eyes grew wide and gasped in horror. What did he just call me?

A very annoyed voice in my head answered back, "He called you Sonshine, how sweet!" Angrily I shot back, "No it isn't! Aw who am I kidding, his nickname for me is very sweet!"

"See I told you… because I am always right!" The voice answered back arrogantly.

"You know what you are very conceded, just like Chad. No wonder why I usually dislike! Speaking of which-" Before I even had the chance to finish the sentence, I heard a loud thud, knocking me back into reality. My head snapped up and I no longer saw Chad. I did a full 360, until I saw him out of the coroner of my eye; his body was sprawled on the hard stage floor. Gasping in shock, I ran to him and tried my hardest just to pick him up. But instead I fell back down and his head landed in my lap.

"Help, anyone here please help me!" By now my voice broke and I started to sob. "Help, please!" Luckily people from the cleanup crew heard me and helped me bring Chad to the hospital.

Chad's Point of View

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were beige. There were windows on the left side of the room that over looked Los Angeles. There was a soft beeping noise in the background, must be my heart beat, I thought. The bed I was laying on was very uncomfortable and so was the pillow underneath my head. I knew that I was in the hospital. There was a t.v. bolted into the wall facing me, and there was paintings hung on the wall. I tried my hardest to remember how I got here, but I came up empty. Slowly I lifted my head, and used my hands to help me prop myself up. While trying to sit up my hand accidentally brushed up against something, and soon I found out that something was not a something, but a someone. That someone was Sonny, who had her head on top of her arms, resting on the side of my bed. Staring at her I realized how beautifully peaceful she looks when she is asleep, I tried not to wake her up when I moved a few strands of hair out of her face, but I accidentally woke her up anyways.

Sitting up, she smiled at me and said, "Well look who's finally up!"

"Hey Sonny, how did I end up here?" I asked because first I really wanted to know and second I just didn't remember.

"Well you fainted, after you called me Sonshine." After she said this I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Oh." I answered lamely. And soon enough I remembered how my brain went into overdrive when she stood there in plain shock. Shortly after there was a knock on my door and my doctor walked in.

"Hello Chad," I smiled at him. "well your tests look fine and you don't seem to have any memory loss do you?" I shook my head. He walked over and shined a light in my eyes. "Well it looks fine here, you are free to go. Get some rest and take a painkiller if your head starts to hurt" and with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

(A/N) Well there you have it, my third chapter! So how is it so far? Today was a great day for me… I stayed up with friends just to watch the midnight premiere of Eclipse and it was the best so far from all the Twilight Saga movies! Anyways I would like to personally thank the following:

Summergirl07: For subscribing and reviewing my story! You rock for doing both!:D

Giannahart76e: For adding my story to your favorites and also for subscribing! You're the best for being the first reader to add my story to your favorites!:D

GreenDayG1rl: For reviewing my story! You're awesome for actually reviewing!:D

Starcatrose: For sending me a message just to say thanks! That was really nice of you!:D

Thank you again!

Reviews are love!

~Maggie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously I still do not own Sonny with a Chance! I don't know why I wrote out SWAC…it would have been easier to write SWAC! Anyways lets push my weirdness aside and enjoy chapter 4!:D

* * *

Previously…

Sonny's Point of View

"Yes Sonshine?" His eyes grew wide and gasped in horror. What did he just call me?

A very annoyed voice in my head answered back, "He called you Sonshine, how sweet!" Angrily I shot back, "No it isn't! Aw who am I kidding, his nickname for me is very sweet!"

"See I told you… because I am always right!" The voice answered back arrogantly.

"You know what you are very conceded, just like Chad. No wonder why I usually dislike him! Speaking of which-" Before I even had the chance to finish the sentence, I heard a loud thud, knocking me back into reality. My head snapped up and I no longer saw Chad. I did a full 360, until I saw him out of the coroner of my eye; his body was sprawled on the hard stage floor. Gasping in shock, I ran to him and tried my hardest just to pick him up. But instead I fell back down and his head landed in my lap.

"Help, anyone here please help me!" By now my voice broke and I started to sob. "Help, please!" Luckily people from the cleanup crew heard me and helped me bring Chad to the hospital.

Chad's Point of View

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were beige. There were windows on the left side of the room that over looked Los Angeles. There was a soft beeping noise in the background, must be my heart beat, I thought. The bed I was laying on was very uncomfortable and so was the pillow underneath my head. I knew that I was in the hospital. There was a t.v. bolted into the wall facing me, and there was paintings hung on the wall. I tried my hardest to remember how I got here, but I came up empty. Slowly I lifted my head, and used my hands to help me prop myself up. While trying to sit up my hand accidentally brushed up against something, and soon I found out that something was not a something, but a someone. That someone was Sonny, who had her head on top of her arms, resting on the side of my bed. Staring at her I realized how beautifully peaceful she looks when she is asleep, I tried not to wake her up when I moved a few strands of hair out of her face, but I accidentally woke her up anyways.

Sitting up, she smiled at me and said, "Well look who's finally up!"

"Hey Sonny, how did I end up here?" I asked because first I really wanted to know and second I just didn't remember.

"Well you fainted, after you called me Sonshine." After she said this I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Oh." I answered lamely. And soon enough I remembered how my brain went into overdrive when she stood there in plain shock. Shortly after there was a knock on my door and my doctor walked in.

"Hello Chad," I smiled at him. "well your tests look fine and you don't seem to have any memory loss do you?" I shook my head. He walked over and shined a light in my eyes. "Well it looks fine here, you are free to go. Get some rest and take a painkiller if your head starts to hurt" and with that he walked out of the room.

Chapter 4

Chad's Point of view

"Hey Chad, I'll be right back, I'm just going to discharge you from the hospital. Is that okay with you?" My wonderful ball of Sonshine- wait did I just say MY? Why did I say MY? I don't even like her! "Oh come on!" An irritated voice shot back, this freaked me out a bit. Since when did I, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, start hearing voices, specifically a voice, in my head! "Would you just please stop lying to yourself…you OBVIOUSLY like her!"

Angrily I answered, "No I do not! Geeze!"

"Hello Chad what are you talking about?" Oh my gosh I can't believe that I said that out loud!

"Umm, nothing! And anyways nope, I wouldn't mind if you discharge me, because I really hate hospitals! They give the creeps."

Laughing she answered, "Okay I'll be right back." And with that she walked out of my room.

Once more I looked around the room and this time I paid more attention to little details, for example the clock now read 8:30 p.m., and how the buildings lit up the city of Los Angeles, even though it was already dark outside. Also there was ballons and cards that said get well soon, also a bunch of flower bouquets scattered around the room. "I wonder how long I've been here and I wonder if my parents have already been told that CDC was in the hospital?" Without realizing I was talking to myself. "That reminds me, I need to ask Sonny that."

"Ask me what?" She asked as she walked into my room. Which made me jump.

Sonny's Point of View

I wonder what he wanted to ask me. What if he asks me out, wait what am I saying! It's Chad ewww and gross, both times infinity! "Hopefully he does!" Answered a annoyed voice. This angered me, "No, that will never happen! And for your-" Chad cut me off and asked his question.  
"Oh well I was going to ask you, how long have I been here? And did my parents found out that I fainted and ended up in the hospital?" He answered

"Oh" I said "Sounds like someone's disappointed!" The annoying voice shot back. Ignoring the voice, I answered Chad's questions, "Well for the first question we got here at 3, so we have been here for 5 hours. And the answer to your next question is yes Marshall called your parents as soon as we got here. They wanted to fly over as soon as possible but Marshall assured them that you were alright. Oh and Marshall stayed here with me until 5, and brought you a get well card, so you should thank him. Mr. Condor also visited and brought flowers. He said that if you well enough to go to the vacation giveaway meeting then you would still be able to come to the vacation. Also your cast and crew members came by and brought you flowers, balloons and get well soon cards. And also my cast mates came over and brought you flowers, which I thought was very nice hopefully we'll finally get over the rivalry between our casts."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, what did I tell you about our rivalry?"

"That I should put those dreams of peace to rest. Oh and I was just wondering why aren't your parents here?" What if that question was personal?

"Actually they-"

"Umm Chad you don't really have to answer that question. Sorry if I'm getting a little to nosey."

"No it's okay, anyways my parents are on vacation in Paris." Who would ever leave their own son by himself while they are having the time of their life. "Aww, it looks like someone is getting feelings for a certain someone!" The same annoying voice from before answered.

"Um Chad why aren't you with them?" I asked once again ignoring the annoying voice.

"Well I needed to finish taping the season and we already went to Paris as a family, so I paid their vacation for the both of them, like a second honeymoon or something. Anyways I'll go change and so we can get going." Oh wow he is such a great son!

"Okay the bathroom is right over there." As I pointed the annoying voice said, " I am right you already developed feelings for him!"

"You know what, whatever! I am done listening to you!" I replied angrily.

Without realizing Chad came back fully dressed and asked me, "What are you talking about? And who are you talking to anyways?" He looked at me like I was psycho!

"You know what let's just go home." And with that we left the hospital and I drove the both of us home.

* * *

(A/N) Well here is the 4th chapter…sorry I only uploaded it now, I sooooo much to do today. Anyways my personal thanks to:

Superstar: Thanks for reviewing! Your awesome!:D

Southernchristaingirl: Thank you for reviewing, adding me into your favorite authors list, adding my story into your favorites, and putting me into your authors alert. Your fantastic!:D

Vchornetmp: Thanks for reviewing! Your great!:D

Supertesz: Thanks for adding my story into your favorites! You're the best!:D

Once again thank you very much guys!

Reviews are love!

~Maggie


End file.
